Change of Heart
by HeavyMetalSlasher
Summary: Being in love with your best friend sucks. Randy loves John, and he must tell him, though John is straight. When John gets angry, Randy thinks all hope is lost for them. But what happens when John has a sudden change of heart? Warning: Slash! Smut!


_Title: Change of Heart_

_Pairing: John/Randy _

_Summary: Being in love with your best friend sucks. Randy loves John, and he must tell him, though John is straight. When John gets angry, Randy thinks all hope is lost for them. But what happens when John has a sudden change of heart?_

_**Warning! Slash of the male kind lies ahead! If you don't like don't read!**_

**Yes, I am aware this pairing is _way_ overused but this was written a while back when I didn't have an account and I just thought it would be nice to upload it so people can enjoy it, rather than have it sit alone in the back of my mind. And back then I was just discovering slash and Centon was first pairing I liked. But then, I found Hardycest and Jedam and ChipMunk and all those others that I love and the rest is history! Anyway, Enjoy!**

_-Change of Heart-_

He didn't know how to go about this honestly. But he knew he had to get this out if he was going to continue on through life with any kind of sanity intact.

His desire for his best friend had been driving him nuts as of late. Now, Randy knew very by now that he was gay, but what he didn't expect was for him to fall for his best friend in the world, John Cena.

Just then, the John appeared in front of Randy. The man had a habit of poofing out of nowhere. By now, Randy was used to it so he didn't even react.

Instead, he looked up at his friend and gulped. How was he going to do this?

"Hey. What's with you? You look so good Randy." John walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Randy muttered quietly.

Clearly his throat, he turned to John.

"Can I tell you something? Something really important?" He asked.

John raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can tell me anything Randy. Are like, pregnant or something?" John asked.

Randy rolled his eyes, his nervousness momentarily forgotten. John was such an idiot sometimes.

"Men cannot get pregnant John. And I was being serious. This is really important."

"Sorry. Just making sure."

"Alright. But, I really need to tell you that…"

John tilted his head to one side. "Spit it out Randy."

"I can't! I can't find the right words! God! I can show you better than I can tell you!" Randy exclaimed.

"Then show me."

Randy froze and stared at John.

"What?"

"You said you could show me better than you could tell me. So, show me." John said simply.

Slowly, Randy regained his composure.

"Okay, I'll show you then."

Trying not to see nervous or make this too awkward, Randy walked a few short steps until he was in front of John.

Looking at that face, into those baby blue eyes, Randy knew right then that he was truly in love with the guy. I mean, hell, how could you not be?

Taking one last deep breath and working up every last bit of courage he had, Randy ever so gently leaned in a kissed John lovingly.

His lips were so much softer than Randy had ever imagined. And God did he smell amazing.

And for a few short seconds, John began to kiss back. Hope began to well inside Randy.

Then, John roughly shoved Randy away, almost knocking him down.

His face was twisted with anger. Anger at Randy.

"I am not gay!" John screamed.

Randy hung his head, ashamed. Something he'd felt so many times before because he was gay.

Suddenly John turned to him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Randy looked up.

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?"

Randy jumped a bit at John's tone of voice.

"Because," Randy looked away, "Because I like you. And don't tell me it didn't feel good because it did." The last part was a hiss.

Randy could be just as mean as John could.

John glared at him, suddenly full of rage. "You son of a fucking fagot that did not feel good!" John screamed.

"The fuck it didn't! You kissed me back! You had to have felt something!" Randy yelled back.

John froze, for he knew Randy was right. He had kissed him back. And he had liked it. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. This wasn't good. How could he, of all people, be gay? He was John fucking Cena! The WWE's top dog! This couldn't be happening…

But John couldn't deny the warm feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he thought about Randy.

And he couldn't help but notice his pants growing tighter on him the more he looked at Randy and the small tent forming on his crotch. He was getting seriously hard over all this. The other day when he saw Randy in the shower after their matches, he'd noticed the same thing. The same heating hardness between his legs. This was something he couldn't fight.

"I can't believe this..." John whispered. He slid down the wall, sitting on the floor and leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Randy looked over at him again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong."

Suddenly John looked back at him, and their eyes met.  
John shook his head.

"No, don't be sorry." This caught Randy off guard.

"Why? You hate me now, don't you?" John shook his head.

"I don't hate you. In fact, I don't blame you at all. If it was me in your position, I probably would done the same thing."

Randy couldn't hide the surprise that crossed his face. With that John stood.

"Are you leaving then?"

"No..."

Slowly John approached Randy, letting pure instinct and desire take over. He grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt and pulled the smaller man to him, crushing Randy's lips with his own. Randy was really caught off guard. It took him 3 seconds, and then he was kissing John back for all he was worth. This felt good. This felt amazing. This felt right. Both men could feel their dicks growing increasingly hard. They both had had a decent boner to begin with. John's tongue swiped across Randy's soft lips. Randy let out a small moan and opened his mouth, giving John better access. John's tongue entered Randy's mouth, feeling around and tasting every bit of the beautiful man. Both of their breathing had turned ragged and both of them longed to taste the other. John gently bit at Randy's lower lip and Randy couldn't help but let out a loud moan of pleasure. John pulled back and buried his face in Randy's neck.

"Oh fuck John..." Randy groaned as John nipped at his collar bone. John then ran his tongue over the bite, wanting to take the pain away. But Randy liked it. The pain felt good. John pulled back and slipped his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. Randy's eyes widened at the sight of John's massive chest.

"Holy shit...What are you doing? I thought you weren't gay..." Randy whispered.

"I don't care. I need you so fucking bad right now..." John's cock was so hard by now that it almost hurt. Randy shrugged and slipped his shirt off as well, throwing it on the floor to join John's. John smirked at the sight of Randy's tan, naked upper half. Randy's sick-pack was mouth-watering. John immediately went to work. He ran his tongue down Randy's neck, causing The Viper to shudder in pure pleasure. John took Randy's nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh my fuck John..." John sucked on both nipples and then began to unbutton Randy's pants. Suddenly Randy grabbed John's wrists, stopping him. John looked up at him.

"What?"

"Are you sure? You've never done this before. Are you sure?" John thought for a second. Right now he wanted nothing more than to rip off Randy's and shove his hard cock up Randy's ass and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. But Randy had a point. He'd never even done this before. He quickly shoved the thought away though. This is what he wanted. And he was damn sure of it. With a nod he said,

"Yes. I want to do this."

Randy shrugged.

"Alright. It's your choice."

John gave one last nod and finished undoing Randy's pants then slowly pulled them off and discarded them on the floor. John's eyes widened a bit as he caught sight of the size of Randy's boner straining against his boxers. John then quickly slipped off his own pants and came up to kiss Randy once more. Randy shoved his tongue into John's mouth almost immediately, and let out a loud moan from deep in his chest. John reached down and rubbed his hand up against Randy's hard-on. Randy instinctively bucked his hips into John's touch.

"Oh God please don't tease John..." Randy begged.

"Oh but Randy, it's so much fun..." John said, still running his hand over the tent in Randy's boxers.

"Aw fuck John...This going to be over way too soon if you don't knock it off..." Randy's hips bucked again, his hard cock begging for more attention.

John chuckled and reached down to slip off Randy's boxers and discard them on the floor.

"Oh my Lord..." John whispered as Randy's large erection sprang into view. Randy smirked.

"It's big isn't it?" Randy grinned at John. And John grinned back him.

"Yes, but not as big as mine." Randy raised an eyebrow as John slipped off his boxers and his 10 inch cock was on display.

All Randy could say was,

"God must LOVE you because that is the only reason he would ever give you that monster." Randy said in a bit of awe. John's grin grew even wider.

With that Randy slipped onto the floor, sitting on his knees. John's eyes widened once more knowing perfectly well what Randy had in mind.

"Randy you don't"- But all John's objections were immediately silenced as Randy engulfed John's dick in his mouth. John let out a small gasp at the new found feeling.

"Oh my...Holy...Fuck...Randy...Holy shit..." John moaned.

Randy sucked hard, wanting John to see just how enjoyable this could be. John tipped his head back, his eyes falling closed.

Meanwhile, Randy was having an awful good time sucking John like his life depended on it.

Randy swirled his tongue around the head, licking up the pre-cum John's dick was leaking. John bucked his hips, begging for Randy to completely deep throat him. But Randy wasn't done having his fun yet.

"Your so...impatient..." Randy said between forceful sucks.

"Is that so bad?" John breathed, his breath now coming in gasps.

"Yes it is..." Randy ran his tongue down the underside of John's cock, skimming it across the veins.

"Oh God Randy...Please...I need you so bad..." John voice was shaky. John's hips bucked once again and finally Randy let John deep-throat him. The feeling was so amazing. John let a long and loud moan of pleasure. But Randy knew John was getting close and this was just too much fun to end so quickly. He then abruptly stopped and sat back on his knees. This earned a groan of protest from the older of the two.

"Come on Randy please...I was so fucking close..." John whined. Randy stood up, smirking.

"I know that's the whole reason I stopped. This was going to end way too soon, now come on." Grabbing John's wrist, Randy quickly pulled him off the counter and kissed him. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and the two men kissed ravenously as they made their way to Randy's bedroom. Once inside, Randy shoved John down on the bed and closed the door. When he turned around he couldn't help but be taken aback about how amazing John looked in the dim light. His body looked so sexy on the white sheets, his skin smooth in the small amount of light managing to break through the curtains. John's eyes darted to Randy's and he smiled.

"Well? Aren't you going to take advantage of me? All vulnerable and naked here on the bed?"

Randy chuckled. "I'm not that kind of person John. I'll only do what you want me to do."

"Well, I want you to fuck me. Simple enough?"

That was invitation enough for Randy.

He made his way over to the bed and crawled on top of John eagerly. Slowly Randy rubbed his crotch up against John's harden member.

"Ohhh...God...Fuck..." John gasped out loud.

Randy rained kisses down upon John's neck as he continued rubbing his stiff dick up against John's, their hard-ons scraping up against one another.

"Oh!" John cried out as he felt Randy stab his cock into the inside of his thigh. Randy nipped at his neck at the same time, stroking John harshly.

"Oh God Randy please...I need you...I need you now..." John begged.

Randy reached down and ran a finger over John's hole. Slowly he slipped in one finger and then another, carefully scissoring John, preparing him for his own entrance.

"Hurry up Randy please...I need you so fucking bad..."

"Alright...Are you sure you're ready enough?"

"Yes, I'm never been more sure of anything!" replied John.

Spitting into his and reaching down to thoroughly coat his own dick; Randy positioned himself in front of John's tight pink entrance.

"Randy please...Now..."

"What was that? What do you want me to do?"

"Please...I want you to fuck me..."

"What? I still didn't hear you..."

"Fuck me Randy! Please fuck me! Now!" John yelled.

"Well alright then. That's all you had to say."

Painful inch by painful inch, Randy slowly stuffed John full. John groaned, arching his back up. Randy waited for John to get used to the new feeling before he moved.

"Are you okay?"

John nodded and Randy began to move, thrusting his hips back and forth, setting a pace.

"Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god! Fuck!" John moaned.

"Holy shit John...You're so fucking tight..." Randy groaned, leaning over John. John gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white. With a pace like this, it didn't take John very long to reach his breaking point.

"So close...I'm so close..." John gasped and Randy knew he was getting close to his mark. Randy picked up his pace, repeatedly hitting John's prostate, as he stroked the other man in time with his thrusts.

"FUCK! I'm gonna cum!" John's loud wail was abruptly cut off as his dick began to twitch and his whole body shuddered.

And with that Randy knew this was about to be over and John was riding the roller-coaster of bliss and desire.

John's cock shot stream after stream of white liquid, coating both his and Randy's chests. Seeing John cum all over himself combined with the feeling of John's tight heat squeezing his cock was too much. At that Randy felt himself reach the edge and with a loud moan he emptied his seed into John. With that Randy collapsed on top of John, the two men still connected. For a long peaceful moment, everything was silent between them. John was the first to speak,

"That...That was amazing..."

Randy looked John in the eyes, "Really? You're not mad at me for doing that."

John shook his head.

"I wanted it, plus, I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone else."

Randy smiled and pecked John's lips softly.

"Then John, I have a question for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"'

_-Change of Heart-_

**This was written a really long time ago when I first discovered fanfiction and slash. Back then, I mostly read normal, het pairngs. Wow, am I glad I saw the light! Anyway, I figured I might as well edit this and post it. Please review! I really wanna know how I did on this considering it was written so long ago! Well, *looks at watch* its 1:00 a.m. Fuck. I'm going to bed. Goodnight! :D**


End file.
